The War Against Two Powerhungry Empires
by Lord Bowser
Summary: The Sony Empire and The Microsoft Empire are advancing on The Kingdom of Nintendo. It's all up to the Smashers to eliminate this threat and strike back at their adversaries. PG13 is for violence and some blood.


Well, here is my first chapter of a new fic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, Sega, Atari, or any other video game company.

The History and the War

_Around thirty years ago, the Atari Empire dominated all of the continent of Videogameia. King Paddle, the ruler of Atari, ruled over the lower class with an iron fist. The people couldn't take it anymore. A rebellion led by Mario _(Actually the father of the Mario and Luigi known here in the real world) _was created to stop this oppression. After 5 years of fighting, the Atari Empire was defeated and the capital city, Pong, was destroyed during the fighting._

After the fall of The Atari Empire, a series of civil wars broke out over who would rule the new empire and what it should be called. In the end the empire was split in half. The northern half became The Kingdom of Sega and was ruled by the young Lt. Sonic, the soldier who valiantly captured the city of Pong and won the war. The southern half became The Kingdom of Nintendo, which was led by Mario who started the rebellion in the first place. Soon border disagreements caused more wars to break out.

In one particular war 15 years after the fall of The Atari Empire, Nintendo hired Sony, a mercenary organization, to battle with Sega. They betrayed Nintendo and conquered parts of both kingdoms, which included the western half of the Kingdom of Nintendo. This land became The Sony Empire. The war turned into a three-way war after that.

Around 6 years later, A land known as The Microsoft Empire from the distant continent of Computertra invaded Sega and easily conquered it, spreading itself into Videogameia.

After 6 more years of fighting, in the year 2007, The Sony Empire and The Microsoft Empire decided to join forces to eliminate the Kingdom of Nintendo…

[June 15, 2007. Gamecube, Capital of Nintendo. 3:00 A.M]

Mario, son of King Mario, was asleep in his room at The Royal Palace of Nintendo. He suddenly heard knocking on his door. He woke up.

"Who is it?" he asked, still half-asleep.

"Your father wishes to see you," said a servant.

Mario got out of bed and walked to the throne room. He opened the massive doors and saw that his father was on the throne, waiting patiently.

"You wished to see me?" asked Mario.

"Ah, welcome. I'm sure you know what I'm going to tell you," said King Mario.

"What's that, father?" asked Mario.

"I needed to tell you this without Luigi knowing about it, at least for a few months. I've decided to make you my heir," said King Mario.

"Luigi and I are twins, why am I the heir?" asked Mario.

"Well, if you don't want to be…" began King Mario.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to be heir. It's just that… I really think Luigi should know. I mean, he's just as good as I am. There was a chance that he would be heir," said Mario.

"Perhaps you're right. But I think Luigi heard everything. He's sneaking through the hallway right now," said King Mario.

Luigi walked into the room.

"Why are you up so late, Luigi?" asked King Mario.

"I… I… I was going to the bathroom," lied Luigi.

"Then why aren't you in pajamas. I mean going to the bathroom isn't usually an occasion where you have to be dressed," said the King.

"Fine, I just got back from my date with Daisy," said Luigi.

"I thought I heard you saying that you would be back by midnight," said Mario.

"Well, you stayed an extra day with Peach once," Luigi said.

"You know, he has a point," said King Mario.

"O.K, I'm guessing you heard," said Mario.

"Yeah, it's O.K. I didn't want the responsibilities of being King anyway," said Luigi.

Their conversation was interrupted by a servant walking in.

"Excuse my interruption, but a messenger from Hyrule has arrived," said the servant.

The servant left the room. Suddenly a green-clothed teenager entered.

"I'm sorry about the interruption and the fact that it's 3 A.M, but this is urgent. A large force of enemy soldiers was seen marching over our northern border, heading for the place in Mushroom Kingdom known as Bowser's castle. They will arrive there in a week or less. Their predicted route is to take that castle and either assault Toad Town or Hyrule Castle Town. They are an extremely large force, but they're still to small to assault the capital city. I think that the enemy wants to conquer our western provinces so they will be able to gather an even larger force and destroy this capital and ending the existence of our kingdom," said the messenger.

"Link, which one of the enemy empires is this force from and exactly how big is it," said Mario, he and Luigi were good friends with Link even though Link was only 17 and they were both 35.

"It's actually a combined force of both kingdoms with around 1 million soldiers at least, enough to take and hold at least half of our provinces," said Link.

"We'll have to warn Bowser's Castle. Bowser might not be very trustworthy, but he could at least weaken this force enough for it not to be able to take anywhere else. It would take me too long to get there… on foot. Link, did you bring your horse?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, and yes you can borrow her, just this once, but only because the entire kingdom faces the danger of a deadly attack that could greatly weaken our forces and might cause the enemy to take Hyrule and hurt Zelda," said Link.

"Thank you," said Mario as he dashed out of the room. He reached the royal stables where Epona, the fastest horse in the entire kingdom, was. He got on her, rode out of the stables. He was outside of the city of Gamecube within 15 minutes and on his way to Bowser's Castle. He rode at full speed and hoped he would reach the home of his old adversary in time.


End file.
